brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcane Demonio Lucent
Just so the Wiki won't die that fast. Arcane Demonio Lucent Element: Dark'' ''Rank:' Omni Type: '''Mock ''Summon: "I see that my soul hasn't left the living world yet. If that's the case, I have to fix my mistakes now."'' ''Evolution: "I'll believe in myself from now on. I have the power to fight and so I will!"'' ''Fusion: "Remininscences of the war always come to me. My life was better there than the hell that I live in..."'' ''Lore "A Mock Unit based on Lucent, the last Demonio living in Mildran. Demonios are a race of demons specialized into assassination missions, being swift and powerful to the core. When Lucent descended to Ishgria after being banished by the god of the gate, he was accepted among the race and lived on, carrying deadly missions throughout the land. However, situation went awry when they were supposed to kill a certain demon: the Killer Princess, his own sister. After seeing the entire squad trying to kill her, Lucent betrayed them and took all of their energy. After that, to fulfill the mission and an oath he made to a lost friend, he killed her without restraint. She died smiling, knowing that her brother was the one to end her sinful life. Yet he was taken aback by despair and regret. Had Lucent never betrayed the Demonios and found a way to let his sister live, he would have become a definitive influence in Ishgria." Stats HP: ''6,491 (Base) / 8,223 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 9.008 (Anima) ''ATK: ''2,072 (Base) / 2,846 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,055 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''2,733 (Base) / 3,024 (Lord, Anima) / 2,325 (Breaker) / 3,699 (Guardian) / 2,641 (Oracle) ''REC: ''2,622 (Base) / 2,821 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,244 (Anima) / 2,570 (Guardian) / 3,454 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''15 Hits ''BB: ''35 Hits / 20 BC Fill ''SBB: ''40 Hits / 25 BC Fill ''UBB: ''50 Hits / 28 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''45 DC (3 BC per hit) ''BB: ''35 DC (1 BC per hit) / X350% on all enemies ''SBB: ''40 DC (1 BC per hit) / X500% on all enemies ''UBB: ''50 DC (1 BC per hit) / X1400% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: Hybrid Resolution 50% boost to all parameters, considerably boosts BC efficacy (50% boost), reduces BB gauge needed for BB (25% reduction) and probable chance to convert a limited amount of BC into HC with considerate boost to effectiveness (30% chance to convert 7 BC into HC with 35% effectiveness boost) ES: Promise Management Adds normal hit amount boost (+1) to BB/SBB, boosts BB gauge every turn (3 BC fill) & when Azure Executioner ''is equipped, 30% boost to all parameters ''Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst BB: Dark Azure Crescent 35 powerful Dark combo attack on all enemies, Spark damage and damage taken boosts BB gauge (3-4 BC fill) for 3 turns, considerably boosts BB gauge (7 BC fill) for 3 turns and boosts OD gauge fill rate (20% boost) for 3 turns SBB: Anti-Disperser Gun-Knife Assault 40 powerful Dark combo attack on all enemies, Spark damage and damage taken boosts BB gauge (3-4 BC fill) for 3 turns, considerably boosts BC and HC drop rate (35% boost) and effectiveness (50% boost to BC efficacy, 17% boost to HC efficacy) for 3 turns and slightly boosts OD gauge (10% boost) UBB: Demonio: Desperado's Paradox 50 massive Dark combo attack on all enemies, enormously boosts BC and HC drop rates (50% boost) and effectiveness (80% boost for both) for 3 turns, enormously boosts ATK, DEF, REC (300% boost) for 3 turns & enormous boost to Spark and Critical BC, HC drop rates (50% boost) for 3 turns SP Enhancement Options # Boosts ATK, DEF, REC when BB gauge is ful (50% boost) = 10 SP # Damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge (2-3 BC Fill) = 20 SP # Boosts Spark damage (50% boost) = 20 SP # Enhances Leader Skill's chance of converting BC into HC effect (+ 10%) = 20 SP # Enhances Leader Skill's parameter boost (+ 10%) = 10 SP # Enhances Leader Skill's converted HC effectiveness boost effect (+ 5%) = 10 SP # Enhances Extra Skill's normal hit amount effect added to BB/SBB (+1) = 30 SP # Adds considerable boost to ATK, DEF, REC for 3 turns (145% boost) effect to BB/SBB = 40 SP # Adds Spark and Critical BC, HC drop rate boost (20% on Spark, 7% on Critical) for 3 turns effect to SBB = 40 SP # Allows UBB effects to last one more turn = 40 SP Custom Sphere Azure Executioner Type: BB Gauge Sphere Rating: 6★ Effects: Hugely boosts OD gauge fill rate (30% boost), normal attacks may hit all foes (50% chance), considerably boosts ATK, DEF, REC when BB gauge is full (75% boost) & boosts any BB gauge related active effect (+ 2 BC in case of turn-based fill or when damaged, + 15% in case of fill rate and efficacy) Creator's Own Thoughts One of the six Omnis from Chased Outsiders 2.0, he being the Mock Unit from Part I: Demonic Influence. '''''Lucent is the remake (and transformation) of Giovanni.'' From a mitigator, Lucent is now a heavy BB/OD gauge booster. He's one of the two characters who survived from the batch. In the fan-made story (which I might do later), the Summoner, Tilith, Ark and Ilia met him in Mildran after Ark's last duel. 1 out of 6 done. 5 remain and I'll be posting them (possibly) shortly. In the meanwhile, feel free to comment and speak your thoughts about him. ''This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out!' Category:MockUnit Category:OmniEvolution Category:Male Category:CustomUnits Category:Chased Outsiders 2.0